One-Shots
by EliteGough1998
Summary: Just a side-story filled with One-shots based on my other Fanfiction stories. They are mainly for my entertainment as something more light-hearted to write than my main story. If you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to leave a review or PM me! Mainly OC's, but canon characters can be added if it is requested, or if it will fit into the One-shot. Rating subject to change.


**ONE SHOT #1 - VALENTINES DAY**

* * *

 **Setting: Cydonia, Approx. 4 Month before After the Fall**

* * *

David slammed his right foot into the back of a grymm's knee, causing the monster to fall to it's knees. He raised his dagger and slammed it into the side of it's head, killing it. He ripped the dagger out and wiped it clean, sheathing it on his belt. He let out a tired sigh, wiping sweat from his forehead, the hot sun beating down on him.

"All clear?" Alex asked David, approaching the grymm David killed and checked it's pockets.

"Yeah, not many grymm today. Seems there are less grymm out here every day." David noted. Alex nodded, checking the coat pockets. "Anything good?"

"Just some lien and dust, nothing out of the ordinary." Alex told him.

"No identification?" David added. Alex didn't answer, just shaking his head. "Alright, guess we should head back."

"Yep." Alex agreed, readjusting his grey coat. "Oh, what did you get Anna?" David looked at him, confused.

"Get Anna what?" David asked. Alex looked at him with a deadpan expression.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Alex grumbled, with his hands covering his face in disbelief.

"Wait, what did I forget?" David asked Alex, worry growing in his chest.

"It's Valentines day!" Alex exclaimed. David took a second to process this information, and his eyes widened in horror.

"Oh, I'm fucking dead..." David whispered to himself. Alex snickered. "Don't laugh at me!"

"I didn't!" Alex exclaimed, trying hard not to laugh at his friend.

"I'm so dead, I'm so dead, I'm so dead." David muttered to himself fearfully. He stopped, took a deep breath, and turned to Alex. "Okay, I need a favour."

"Name it." Alex told him.

"Distract Anna, any way you can, don't let her know I forgot today. I'm heading to the abandoned supermarket to find something for her, maybe for Ambrose and Wanda too." David explained to Alex.

"You got it, but you owe me." Alex said smugly.

"Name it." David told him, less enthusiasm.

"Find something for Vanessa too, I totally forgot until 5 minutes ago." Alex admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"...We're absolute the worst." David muttered.

"We _are_ absolutely the worst." Alex agreed. The two of them chucked. "Good luck, man."

"You too." David told Alex, the two fist bumping as Alex headed back to the main gate and David went to a car, starting it and heading away from the community.

* * *

"MAMA! AMBROSE WON'T STOP CRYING!" Wanda screamed, holding the crying baby in her arms, almost in tears herself. Anna sighed, getting up from her brief nap on the sofa and walked over to Wanda, kneeling on one knee in front of her.

"Wanda, mama needs rest, I've already told you how to stop Ambrose crying." Anna told her tiredly.

"It won't work! I've tried feeding him, changing him, burping him, holding him, he won't stop!" Wanda exclaimed, holding out the baby to Anna. "You try." Anna let out a deep sigh, taking her son. As soon as she held him to her chest, Ambrose immediately quieted down and fell asleep. Anna looked down at Ambrose, smiling at her adorable little baby.

"See, it's not that hard-" Anna looked up, and saw Wanda had vanished, the door slamming shut in the other room. Anna shook her head with s smirk. "Bratty kid." She stood up, rocking Ambrose a little in her arms. "Where on Remnant is David?"

"He's still clearing the area." Alex told her, lying on the sofa. Anna almost jumped out of her skin.

"Alex! Stop breaking into my house!" Anna yelled, covering one of Ambrose's ears with a hand.

"I didn't! Wanda ran out the house and told me to distract you so she could run away and have fun." Alex told her quickly, raising his arms. Anna righted, collapsing onto the other sofa, gently placing Ambrose into his baby chair.

"Fair enough. So, David's still clearing the area? I thought you were helping him." Anna noted. Alex tensed.

"Uhh...David said there are less grymm than usual, so he told me to just head back and let you know" Alex half-lied. "He'll be back in about half a hour." Anna looked at him skeptically.

"Alright." Anna accepted it.

"So, what did you get David?" Alex asked Anna. Anna looked at him, confused.

"Get David what?" Anna asked. Alex slammed his head into the pillow.

* * *

"Something romantic."

David muttered, walking along an aisle in the supermarket, having killed half a dozen grymm before hand, and picking a little something for Wanda and Ambrose, as well as something for Alex to give to Vanessa. He picked up a bushel of flowers, and tossed them aside.

"Something thoughtful."

He picked up a box of chocolates with a bow on, and tossed it aside.

"Something that screams 'I love you'."

David stopped, picking up a velvety box, and opened it, revealing a ring with a small diamond on the front. He hesitated, cheeks warming up a bit, closed it and pocketed it.

"Maybe for another day." David muttered, moving along. David walked onto the next aisle, and ran over to a shelf, grabbing what was sitting on it. He nodded to himself with a grin.

"Perfect."

* * *

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Anna yelled at David as he walked through the door. He cringed a little, closing the door by kicking it shut, both his hands behind his back.

"Sorry I'm a bit late." David apologised, entering the sitting room. Anna stood in the room, arms crossed over her chest with a stern expression on her face.

"Three hours ago, Alex told me you'd be half an hour. Explain." Anna ordered him.

"Alex, you bastard." David muttered.

He did wonder why Alex was laughing when he gave him the gift for Vanessa.

"Well?" Anna pressed on.

"I'm sorry, I went out to get you this." David told Anna, approaching her and presenting her present to her. Anna's eyes widened.

In his hands was a plush toy, specifically a dog, _more_ specifically a brown and white Jack Russel Terrier. Anna looked up at David, surprised.

"H-How did-?" Anna asked, speechless. "I never told anybody I always wanted a dog just like this."

"You talk in your sleep." David answered, Anna immediately blushing in embarrassment. "I'm sorry it's not the real thing, maybe another day."

"Oh, David, I love it." Anna told him with a grin, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. David happily reciprocated and pulled her closer, stroking her hair softly. After a minute, they released, breathing a little heavily

"So, did you get me anything?" David asked her. Anna immediately blushed heavily.

"It's in the bedroom...but it's not finished yet! Come up in five minutes. Promise?" Anna asked him.

"Sure." David told her, letting her go. Anna headed up the stairs, David hearing quick footsteps as she ran up the stairs. He walked out of the sitting room and knocked on the door for Wanda's room.

"Come in!"

David opened the door, finding Wanda lying on her bed on her stomach, scroll in her hand and one headphone in her left ear. "Hey Wanda, you been a good girl today?"

"Well...in a sense..." Wanda mumbled. David raised an eyebrow at her. "I dumped Ambrose on mama and ran away to have fun." David sighed.

"Wanda, you know mama needs help with Ambrose." David told her.

"But he always cries with me! When mama holds him, Ambrose never cries!" Wanda exclaimed. David just nodded slowly.

"Okay, here's a deal: you promise to help mama more, instead of giving up so quickly, you can have this." David told her, pulling out a video game. Wanda's eyes widened.

"Yes! Yes! I promise!" She screamed in excitement. David chuckled and gave it to her. Wanda grinned and hugged David tightly. David smirked with a smile, ruffling her golden hair. "Thank you dad."

"No problem, Wanda." David told Wanda, getting up and leaving as Wanda plugged the game into the scroll with a massive grin. David headed upstairs and entered the room next to his and Anna's. He found Ambrose lying in his crib, asleep. David reached into his bag and pulled out a plush beowolf, putting it in the corner of the crib. David looked at Ambrose and chuckled.

"You know, it's kind of an odd gift to give a baby, seeing as it is essentially mankind's greatest enemy. But, I hope one day, you'll see these as nothing but a fading memory when you grow up in a much safer world." David told Ambrose, even though he knew he couldn't understand him. David leant over and gently kissed Ambrose on the forehead, the baby clumsily wiping his forehead. "Love ya, kiddo." David exited the room and closed it, and knocked on his bedroom door. "Anna, you done in there?"

"Y-Yeah. C-come in." Anna told David, her voice an odd pitch and with a significant stutter. David opened the door and he froze. Anna was lying on the bed, in a seductive pose, wearing nothing but red bow tied around her body covering her most private areas. She looked up at him, cheeks practically on fire. "D-Do you like it?"

David grinned, leaping onto the bed and pulled Anna into a strong, passionate kiss, so caught off guard that Anna let out a quick squeak, but melted into the kiss. They released, and David grinned at her.

"Oh, Anna, I love it."

* * *

 **Oh my god, I absolutely love this!**

 **So, I realised today was valentines day (at the time of writing this), and I just wanted to create a one-shot between David and Anna. Since it wouldn't fit into my main story, and the older stories haven't reached this point yet, I decided to create a One-Shot story!**

 **So, in terms of what I'll post, and when, I have no idea. I'll likely do more chapters for other real-life events, like Easter, birthdays and Christmas, but if you want me to create a one-shot based on something that was mentioned in the other stories, or if you have any ideas, feel free to PM me or leave a review, and maybe I'll make it! If anything in this story doesn't make sense to you, as you haven't read all my stores, feel free to PM me and I'll explain without major spoilers.**

 **In terms of when the next After the Fall chapter is coming out, it's currently in progress and will likely be out some time this week.**

 **So, remember to follow, favourite, and please feel free to PM or leave a review, and I'll hopefully see you in the next one-shot!**


End file.
